Gonna Be Me
by MCahill
Summary: It's yet another Cahill meeting. Ian Kabra will get to see Amy once again. This time, will he do enough to prove to Amy that he has changed? Will there ever be anything he can do to gain Amy's trust again? Amian One-Shot. Rated T for Team AMIAN :)


**I really love songfics! So here's a one-shot that has my favorite people in it! Prepare for amian-ness :D I was inspired when I was listening to music, and this song seemed to fit perfectly with an amian twist. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the 39 clues *sniff* or the song used in the fic *sniff***

* * *

It's gonna be me

Ooh, yeah

"Amy, give me ten good reasons why I am going to visit a _cobra,_" Dan whined.

Amy sighed. "For the nth time, Dan, this is an important family meeting. Its required that I go. If only Nellie wasn't in Paris."

"Well, according to my ninja senses, something smells fishy here."

Dan dramatically jumped out of his seat, leaped into the air, and striked a ninja pose.

Amy rolled her eyes. Fifteen-year-old Dan can be a major dweeb simetimes.

"Please take a seat, the flight will be landing in ten minutes," the deep baritone voice of the pilot boomed through the speakers. Amy was anxious to get of the private jet. The six hour flight consisted of a constant view of the gray Atlantic Ocean, which made Amy quite sick.

She gently smoothed out her jet black dress, which cut off right above her knee. Silver thread is interwoven throught the soft fabric, giving it an intricate look. Amy paired it off with matching black chanel pumps and a heather gray blazer.

Her fancy attire was only for the sole purpose to look presentable at the Lucian meeting. She would much rather opt for a pair of worn out jeans and loose t-shirt than the tight, dressy outfit.

But a tiny fraction of her mind reminded her of a certain person.

You might've been hurt, babe

That ain't no lie

You've seen them all come and go, oh

His amber gaze that captured her. His heart-stopping smile that was only genuine to her. His perfect, jet black hair, never out of place.

Amy pushed the absurd thoughts out of her mind. _Stop this nonsense! _Amy thought_. The arrogant jerk is only going to hurt you more. _

The boy who acted like he cared. Who she thought had feelings for her. The one who once stole her heart, then shattered it into countless pieces.

I remember you told me

That it made you believe in

No man, no cry

Maybe that's why

_I won't fall for his acts and tricks. He's not going to hurt me again. Not this time._

* * *

The Kabra estate was like no others. Compared to the Cahill mansion, it is massive. The lush, trimmed lawn was perfectly manicured almost making it look fake. Amy and Dan handed there bags ot the butler, who took it into their rooms.

She joined the group in the living room. Dan immediately ran off after seeing Natalie the Queen Cobra, who gave him a glare. Amy lingered next to the kitchen, not wanting to get lost in the sea of unfamiliar faces.

"Hello, love."

The accented voice said smoothly, with an air of amusement.

"Hi."

"It's nice to see you. How has the Madrigal affairs being going?"

He is staring at her, the amber orbs boring into her jade green eyes. Amy felt her cheeks color. _Ugh. Why do I blush so much when he's around?!_

After a pause, Ian smirked.

"Done staring? I know, I'm pretty pleasant to look at."

Amy sent the best glare she can. He was unchanged by her hostile look.

"By the way, did I tell you how gorgeous you look, love?"

"Don't call me that, Cobra! I know y-you are p-p-playing with me again. I w-won't fall for it."

"And I see that yoy still haven't lost your adorable stutter."

Amy was fuming. "Just s-shut up!"

She turned around and headed towards the opposite end of the room, as far away as she can get from Ian Kabra.

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

His gazed followed the red mane across the room. He replayed their converstion in his head.

_I can't seem to please her. Nothing I do will ever be enough._

He thought about how true that was. Ian hated the truth. Because it _hurt._

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what?

It's gonna be me

_A_ _Kabra_ _always_ _get_ _what_ _they_ _want._ I _will_ _get_ _Amy_ _Cahill,_ _and_ _this_ time, _it's_ _gonna_ _be_ me.

* * *

The meeting was short, and mainly went over the issues of a possible Vesper activities in a nearby Lucian stronghold. The branches both came to an agreement not to take action yet, but keep a close eye on any possible threats.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," the young Lucian leader said, "please stay for the party after."

Apon dismissal, Amy stood up aburptly and headed out the room. _Finally, _she thought. The amber gaze was on her the whole time, and it was hard to keep a steady glare towards his direction. But everytime he looks over, her heart seems to beat a little faster. _I won't fall for him. _She reminded herself.

You've got no choice, babe

But to move on and you know

There ain't no time to waste

Ian was hoping to catch her before she left. But the Madrigal leader had already disappeared into the mansion. _Maybe she really has moved on, _Ian thought dejectedly.

"Dear brother, may I ask why you are moping like this?"

"I-I'm _fine._" _What is wrong with me?_

Dan suddenly popped up. "Ewwewew! King _cobra _like Amy! And stop making kissy faces at each other. I'm gonna barf."

Dan snickered. Natalie couldn't help and let out a small sneer.

"Oh, alright. But _I'm _sick of you looking like a lost puppy over that Cahill _peasant._ It's time to step it up and tell her how your feel," Natalie said.

"But she-"

"Remember, a Kabra _always _get what they want." With that, Natalie followed Dan out of the room.

* * *

Amy looked around in her room. The floor was littered with clothes. But none of them are good enough for a party.

She picked up her best dress, a pink sundress with flowers.

"Natalie would kill me if I wore this."

Natalie suddenly peeks into the room, and horror struck her face.

"_AMY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HOLDING? THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE WEARING THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE!"_

She snatched the sundress out of her hands and carelessly tossed it into the trash.

"Come on. You're going to look _gorgeous _tonight." She said as she dragged Amy into her room.

Natalie rummaged through her bedroom-sized closet amd came out with a deep blue gown. It was backless, and flowed down to the floor. Diamonds were studded near the bottom, making it look like a sea of stars.

"I-I'm not w-wearing that dress, no, _contraption_!" Amy looked horrified.

"Oh yes, yes you are."

You're just too blind, to see

(Too blind)

But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me

You can't deny

So just tell me why?

Ian looked at his reflection. A pair of amber eyes stared back. His hair was perfectly in place, no stray strands sticking out. His spotless white shirt was wrinkle-free, topped with a black suit. He wore a pair of custom Armani pants.

His looks are enough to make amy girl drop at his feet. Well, _almost_ any girl.

The shy, stuttering Amy Cahill was the only exception.

Ian turns around to head towards the ballroom. Instead, he comes face-to-face with Amy, nearly crashing into her slinder form.

She looked stunning in her gown. Her usually free flowing hair is pinned loosely into a messy bun. She wore little makeup; she was beautiful in a different way.

Ian's jaw dropped, at a total loss for words. Finally, he managed to say,

"You look wonerful, love."

Amy glowed red at the comment.

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

"You don't look b-bad yourself."

Ian was surprised by the sincere compliment. From _Amy Cahill_.

Dan strutted out of his room wearing a black t-shirt and a fake tie. He broke out into a run when Natalie, hot on his heels, screamed,

"DANIEL CAHILL, YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO TOMORROW IF YOU DON'T WEAR SOMETHING NICE!"

Amy muttered a quiet "bye" and left a stunned and _blushing _Ian Kabra standing in the hall.

He wrapped his arm around her slim waist. He pulled her close, inhaling her sweet lavender-vanilla scent. He felt her relax a bit. _I wish she can be like this more often. I know that she will never forgive me for Korea, but if I had another chance..._

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

(Somebody)

Guess what?

(Guess what?)

It's gonna be me

It's gonna be me

Oh yeah

* * *

She placed her hand on his shoulder. His musky clove scent was strong, making her nervous self relax. She swayed slowly to the pulse, letting the music mark the beat. _I haven't felt like this in so long. I feel so calm, so...light. He's the only one that can make me feel like this. Ever since...Korea. No, I can never forgive him for the heartbreak and the pain. But maybe another chance...I don't know..._

There comes a day

When I'll be the one, you'll see

It's gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna

It's gonna be me

Their feet are perfectly in step, their minds only on each other.

Both were lost in their own world, taking no notice of the scene around them.

All that I do

Is not enough for you

I don't wanna lose it

But I'm not like that

Ian was only inches away from Amy. He can feel her warm breath on his cheeks.

When finally

(Finally)

You get to love

Guess what?

(Guess what?)

Amy can see Ian's intense amber eyes staring into hers. She realized just how close she is too the _cobra._ She suddenly feel him inching closer to her face. _What do I do? He's hurt me so many times. No. Nonononono!_

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

(For you babe)

You don't wanna lose it again

(Don't wanna lose it)

But I'm not like them

He can see the uncertainty flash across her face. Her doubt, her trust, and hate was mixed into the confuaed look. _What am I doing? Too late. I can't stop now. _Ian closed the space between their lips.

_BOOM!_

Darkness blanketed the whole room in an instance. Ian immediately sprang back and fell into a defensive position, just as he is trained to do in situations like this.

The dim glow of backup lights kicked in. He can just make out Amy's horrified face. Places like this, especially the Kabra mansion was highly secure, and chances of an attack was extremely rare.

There can only be one thing: Vespers.

A bullet whizzed past Ian's head, missing him by inches. He swiped a lethal dart gun out from the hidden pocket of his suit; after all, he is a Lucian.

He spots two dark figures near the back door, wearing black body suits. He aimed the dart gun at the nearest man. The dart plunged into the intruder's shoulder, and he toppled over, landing with a thud.

He pull Amy's arm, and the two duck behind a wall.

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

(Love)

Guess what?

(Guess what?)

It's gonna be me

"Stay here." Ian instructed. He took a chance and inched towards the other suited man, pressing the trigger, but missed as he skillfully dodged the dart. Ian lunged forward and grabbed his arms, pinning him to the ground. But Ian has misjudged the strength of his opponent, who flipped him over easily.

The man held a knife above Ian's chest. He suddenly collapsed when a bullet his skull, splattering blood on Ian's pristine shirt. The knife slipped out of his hand, and Ian quickly rolled up to see who his savior was.

Jade green eyes met his gaze. Amy has managed to find a gun.

Ian was just about to thank her when another figure wrapped her arms around Amy, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. She was trained in martial arts and loosened herself from the woman's death grip, but lost her gun in the process. Amy then delivered a powerful kick to her shin.

Ian felt someone creep up behind him. He whipped around, and shot the figure down with a sharp aim to his neck.

He turned back to Amy just in time to see the woman fire a bullet at Amy. Defenseless, Amy closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

It never came.

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

(Don't wanna lose it)

But I'm not like them

She opened her eyes to see Ian sprawled out on the wood floor, a bullet wound in his shoulder.

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody

Guess what?

(Guess what?)

Scarlet blood gushed out of the wound. Amy screamed, dropping to her knees, feeling her eye water. She quickly found Ian's dart gun clasped tightly in his hand. Prying iy out of his cold hand, Amy aimed it at the retreating shadow, and pushed the trigger. It went cleanly into her back; the heartless Vesper dropped to the ground immediately.

She turned back to Ian. He seemed concious, barily awake.

"I'm sorry. Ian, hang in there. Help is on the way." Tears poured down Amy's pale face. She grasped his hand tightly.

"Amy," Ian rasped. "If I don't make it-"

"STOP IT! YOU MAY NOT SAY IT OR EVEN _THINK _ABOUT LEAVING ME!"

"Maybe it's better that way, love."

He begins to feel dizzy. He wants to fight, but it was too much.

"Amy, remember that I love you no matter what."

The last thing he felt was being lifted into a car.

And soft lips in his cheek. No, maybe the last part was just his imagination.

* * *

"Mr. Kabra, you will be discharged from the hospital this afternoon." The nurse (a Cahill, of course), informed him.

Ian struggled to put his jacket on. He winced as the pain shot through his left shoulder.

It took him three weeks to recover from the wound from the last unfortunate Cahill meeting. He later discovered that the Vesper who shot him was Isabel. His own _mother._

However, she was dead because of the poison dart that landed in her back. _She deserved that_, Ian thought.

The doctors told him that he was extremely lucky to have survived. If the bullet went a couple inches to the left, he would have died on the spot.

He made his way out of the Cahill hospital, and found his sleek black Porsche parked in the front, just as he ordered. Igniting the engine, Ian sped off.

* * *

_Will he come? _Amy thought nervously. It's five minutes past their rendezvou, and she began to worry.

"Hello, love."

Amy spins around and threw her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his clean shirt, taking in his clove scent. He winced slightly at the pressure on his shoulder. Sensing this, the girl jumped back, looking apologetic.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry, there was a bit of traffic on the road."

Ian gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Amy felt her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink.

"Thank you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Amy said. "You saved me. You shouldn't have done that."

Ian hushed her. "Anything for you, love."

"We're still on for the dinner, erm, _date, _right? How are you feeling? We can go another time if you feel-"

Without thinking, Ian cut her off and smashed his lips onto hers. Amy was shocked at first, but responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He looped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

After what seemed like an eternity, Amy pulled back, breathless. _What have I done? _ This _wasn't supposed to happen!_ As much as she hate to admit, it was rather...pleasant.

Ian's signature smirk plastered onto his face, seeing Amy's reaction. He casually wrapped his arm around her waist. Suprisingly, she didn't pull away. They headed back towards the sportscar parked by the tree.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do."

It's gonna be me

* * *

**Please don't kill me if the ending sucked! I hope you enjoyed it! :) Reviews are wanted! Please, please review. I would love to hear what you think! And check out my other short story, Don't Speak. I will update that very soon, it's typed up already. I just had to write this one-shot because this random idea just popped up. (Reviews = Happiness = possible update/new story) R & R guys! :D**

**CC, improvements, grammar/spelling are welcome, I'm a newbie so I understand if this sucked. :) PM me about anything if you like.**

**~Michelle ^_^**


End file.
